We are their Parents
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Mafia? Banyak anak kecil? Kenapa dunia ini begitu ramai? Pembunuhan berantai? Siapa yang mengatur ini semua? Permasalahan yang menjadi akar pembunuhan. Pasangan kekasih yang berakhir saling membunuh satu sama lain. Senyuman anak kecil yang membuat mereka tersenyum kembali.


_**Chapter**_** 1: **_**Who are you?**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warning: TYPO(S), Abal, AU, OOC, Boys Love, Freak, and So on.**_

_**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ~**_

Suasana sore yang begitu tenang tampak tergambar indah di langit kota Konoha. Sunyinya derap kaki manusia mulai terdengar di segala penjuru mata angin. Meskipun suasana ini begitu tenang, namun hal yang bertolak belakang terjadi di sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar dengan cat kuning muda. Suasana riuh terjadi di rumah nan hangat ini.

"Ih! Jangan diambil! Itu punyaku, Chika!" ucap seorang bocah berumur empat tahunan yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Dia bergerak untuk mengambil buku kecilnya yang sedang dipegang oleh seorang bocah lainnya. "Ih! Cepat! Aku cudah mengantuk!" ucapnya sembari masih berlari mengejar bocah dengan rambut nanas yang dikuncir ke atas yang sedang memegang bukunya.

"Kiba, jangan berlarian terus. Ayo cepat masuk ke kamar!" ucapnya sembari menggandeng tangan mungil tersebut. Bocah dengan rambut nanas yang berusia lima tahunan itu dengan segera membawa Kiba ke kamarnya. Dia menatap kamarnya yang sedang sunyi sepi. Di panti asuhan ini, terdapat beberapa kamar tidur berukuran kecil. Satu kamar dihuni oleh empat orang. Kiba dan Shikamaru sekamar dengan dua bocah lainnya.

Kiba menatap bocah berambut merah di hadapannya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, "Gaala! Ayo kita belmain!" teriaknya sembari mendudukkan diri di sebelah bocah berambut merah yang seumuran dengannya. Mata hitamnya bertemu pandang dengan mata hijau yang menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Aku mau tidul." Ucap bocah berambut merah tersebut yang ternyata bernama Gaara. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk rebahan di ranjang kecil miliknya. "Kamu main cama Chino aja." Ucapnya menambahi sembari menatap seorang bocah yang lebih tua setahun darinya yang sedang bermain dengan sekawanan semut.

Bocah dengan kacamata hitam bulat itu menatap Kiba dengan lekat, "Sebaiknya kita tidur. Nanti ibu panti bisa marah." Ucapnya sembari naik ke atas ranjangnya.

"Kau yakin mau melakukannya? Kita diperintah untuk membunuh semua anak-anak yang ada di panti ini." Ucap seseorang dari arah luar uangan.

"A-aku tidak tega melihat makhluk kecil ini dibunuh." Ucap sosok lainnya.

Keempat bocah yang ada di ruangan itu langsung membelalakkan matanya. Kiba langsung berlari memeluk Shikamaru dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Shika, "Me-meleka ciapa? Ciapa yang mau dibunuh?" ucapnya dengan terbata-bata.

'BRAK'

Pntu itu terbuka dengan kasar. Nampaklah dua orang remaja yang mengenakan jas hitam mewah. Keempat bocah itu menatapnya dengan tatapan ketakutan yang mendalam. Mereka saling berpelukan dengan Shika yang berada di tengah-tengah. "Apa mau kalian?" tanya Shikamaru sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

'DUAR'

"Argghh!" terdengar teriakan memilukan dari arah ruang tamu. Keempat bocah itu tampak menunduk sembari menutup telinga mereka. Suara ledakan itu begitu memekakan telinga.

"Ha—ah, selamat tinggal … bocah-bocah ma-nis."

'DUAR'

"Aaarrgh!"

_**We are their Parents**_

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampak sedang menatap pemandangan langit malam dengan sendu. Rambut pirangnya tampak bergerak kecil diterpa angin malam. Matanya memandang ke arah meja kerja yang sedang penuh dengan berkas-berkas yang sudah menggunung. "Aaaa! Aku lelah menatap itu!" ucapnya sembari turun dari ambang jendela tersebut. Dia berjalan dengan perlahan menuju ruangan di sebelah ruangannya. Dengan pelan dia membuka pintu tersebut, "Teme … kau masih tidur?" tanyanya sembari menatap sosok berambut hitam kebiruan yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang berukuran besar.

Dia tersenyum licik dan mendekati sosok tersebut.

'BRUAK'

"Aaaa! Ck, Dobe!" ucap sosok tersebut dengan kesal. Matanya menatap geram pada pria berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di atasnya. Dia menghela napas dengan berat, "Apa maumu, Dobe? Aku lelah." Ucapnya sembari bangkit dan menatap sosok tersebut yang saat ini terduduk di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan, Teme. Aku bosan berdiam diri di apartemen ini." Ucapnya sembari menggembungkan pipinya. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada sembari menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan kesal.

"Ha—ah, aku bersiap dulu." Ucap sosok berambut hitam kebiruan itu sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar mendapat persetujuan dari orang di hadapannya tersebut.

**Di sebuah rumah besar.**

Seorang pria sedang menatap orang-orang di hadapannya dengan kesal. Matanya menyiratkan rasa marah yang begitu besar, "Aku menyuruh kalian untuk membunuh mereka semua!" ucapnya sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

'DOR'

"Akh!" peluru perak tersebut tertanam tepat di lengan kiri seorang pria yang sedang mamakai tuxedo hitam mewah. Matanya terpejam menahan rasa sakit yang mejalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Ini peringatan untukmu! Jangan pernah membantah perintahku!" ucap sosok tersebut sembari melemparkan pistolnya ke arah pria yang sedang meringis kesakitan. "Seorang mafia … tidak-memiliki-rasa-kasihan." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Naruto menerawang keseluruh penjuru taman yang sangat sepi. Senyuman lebar terukir di wajah manisnya. "Teme! Ini sepi sekali. Aku jadi ingat pertama kali kau mengacungkan pistolmu ke arahku." Ucapnya sembari mendudukkan diri di bangku taman yang sepi tersebut. Minuman hangat yang ada di genggamannya tampak mengepulkan asap. Dia tersenyum manis ke arah sosok yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu, Dobe. Itu membuatku merasa bersalah." Ucap sosok berambut hitam kebiruan yang ternayata bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut. Matanya menatap langit yang semakin lama semakin menggelap dengan tatapan flegmanya. Tangannya bergerak untu mengacak surai pirang itu dengan lembut. "Kali ini aku yang akan menjagamu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan anggota busuk itu kembali mengganggumu." Ucapnya sembari mencium kening pria di sebelahnya dengan lembut.

"A-aku takut, Chika."

"Sudah diam, kita aman disini."

"Ta-tapi aku lapal. Kau juga kan, Gaala?"

"Um."

Naruto dan Sasuke menaikkan kening mereka dengan bingung saat mendengar kata-kata yang terdengar tak jauh dari mereka. "Te-teme … i-itu apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah _horror_. Kepalanya bergerak kesana-kemari mencoba mencari sumbar suara.

"Diam, Dobe. Sepertinya arahnya dari semak-semak itu." ucap Sasuke sembari menarik lengan Naruto dan membawanya ke arah semak-semak di samping mereka. Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. Namun, dia tetap mengikuti Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Ukh! Aku lapal. Ayo cali makanan."

"Disini berbahaya."

Sasuke menatap kardus coklat besar yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Sasuke menggerakkan jari telunjuknya dan menaruhnya di hadapan bibirnya—menyuruh Naruto untuk diam. Dengan perlahan dia mendekati kardus tersebut. Sasuke menggerakkan jarinya—menghitung. "Satu … dua … tiga!"

"Aaaaaa!" bocah yang ada di dalam kardus tersebut berteriak kencang. Naruto yang juga terkejut dengan hal itu menjadi ikut-ikutan berteriak dan berlari. "I-itu apa, Teme?" ucapnya sembari bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Ha—ah, kalian sedang apa disini? Ini sudah malam. Ayo cepat pulang, orang tua kalian pasti mencari kalian." Ucap Sasuke sembari membuka kardus coklat besar itu dengan lebar. Matanya menatap bingung pada anak-anak yang memasang tampang sendu ke arahnya.

"Ka-kami tidak punya olang tua." Ucap salah satu dari bocah tersebut sembari terisak pelan. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Dia berbalik dan memanggil Naruto dengan cara menggerakkan tangannya.

"Apa maksud kelian dengan tidak memiliki orang tua?" tanya Sasuke sembari menatap keempat bocah tersebut dengan lekat. Naruto berjalan dengan perlahan menghampiri mereka.

"Kami hanya tinggal di panti asuhan. Tidak satupun dari kami berempat yang tahu tentang orang tua kami." Ucap seorang bocah dengan kacamata hitam bulat mewakili teman-temannya.

"Te-teme~"

"Hn, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sembari menatap Naruto dengan lekat. Sasuke sedikit mendongak untuk manatap Naruto yang masih berdiri sembari menatap keempat bocah itu dengan seksama.

"Bawa mereka pulang." Ucap Naruto sembari menatap bocah berambut merah dengan mata hijau yang balik menatapnya.

"Mereka tidak punya rumah, Do—"

"Ke apartemen kita."

"Hah?" Sasuke manatap Naruto dengan bingung sembari ikut berdiri dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kita rawat mereka~" ucap Naruto dengan nada riang sembari mengelus kepala seorang bocah yang berabut merah dengan lembut.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"HAH? APA?"

**Bersambung …**

Ha—ah, update pagi-pagi nih hehe. Oh ya bagi yang nungguin lanjutan fic Oyabun yang lainnya … tenang aja … bakalan ada update kok … sedang dalam proses, hehe. Mohon bersabarlah *BOW*

**Saa, Mind to Review, Minna-san?**


End file.
